majority_reportfandomcom-20200214-history
Majority Report
Snowgrand.jpg|link=http://majority-report.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Of_The_Rings|linktext=Here's to discuss the epic movie series Lord of The Rings! Hermionegranger1.jpg|link=http://majority-report.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hunger_Games|linktext=Are you a tribute? Talk here! fireworks.jpg|link=http://majority-report.wikia.com/wiki/Marvel_and_DC|linktext=Who's your favorite superhero? stars.jpg|link=http://majority-report.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars|linktext=Wanna chat about George Lucas's epic franchise? ''What Majority Report Is... 'We are a haven of free discussion. Topics include and will NEVER be limited to: Movies, Sports, Television, Music and Literature. Active interests include Marvel Comics, Detective Comics (DC), Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, The Hunger Games, Disney, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra, etc. In addition, our Agents scour the Net for intel on upcoming events like Comic Con and anticipated films. Your interests are ours. Everyone will find something here to discuss. If not, don't be afraid to start an unexplored topic. You get the point. New users are welcome to inject a bit of themselves into the wiki, which will only serve to expand our interests and further galvanize us as a whole...' 'On behalf of our team, welcome to Majority Report...' 'Topic Development''' and Ideas... The Boards - Create your own topic or voting polls, ask questions, make an announcement, ask for input, games to pass the time, etc. It is here where our users best express themselves as individuals and where base interest in topics is forged. Topics of gaining popularity will make the list below to be discussed further...' '''''Featured Destinations Portal... This is your terminal for freestyle discussion on topics that are staples in popular culture through use of Article Comments. Additional topics that have gained relevance on the Forums will be added upon request. Lord of the Rings '-' Enter Middle Earth! Set sail into the Undying Lands! From movies to literature, discuss the wonder that is the Lord of the Rings! Disney - A company that only begins to grow in power and influence with its recent absorption of Star Wars. Can the technical stuff, discuss the unlimited reservoir of vaulted classics and those yet to come! Star Wars''' - '''Give in to the Dark Side! Don't fight it, let debate flow through you! Marvel / DC Comics - This is the Comics terminal. Whether it be movies or the canon itself, discuss anything related to Superhero Comics. Consider it your Hall of Justice, your Watchtower, your Hall of Doom, your S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, your "School" for Gifted Youngsters -- You get the point. Anime - Purist or not, you are welcome. Music - If you aren't deaf or tone-deaf, odds are you like some form music. Share your likes and dislikes here for all to see... State of the Avatar - Our founding team share a common origin and bond -- but do not judge us for it. Click on this link if you still have interest in Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its affiliates, which will remain nameless. Let this page stand as an archive of the cartoon franchise... ''Miscellaneous... 'Random Thoughts - The title says it all. Post what's on your mind. What can become of this?' 'The Games - Interested in role play? Join a district and battle on! No Hunger Games knowledge needed.' 'Battle Arena - Pit whoever or whatever you want against one another and our experts will break down the strengths and weaknesses of each side and come to the most feasible outcome.' Latest activity ''' '' '' '''''Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. thumb|left|326px|link= Category:Browse